


玉水记方流

by 飞雪牌蜂窝煤 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, “矩浮光滟滟 方折浪悠悠 凌乱波纹异 萦回水性柔”, 展白吧快手决斗, 展白衍生, 脖子以下三十题, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E7%89%8C%E8%9C%82%E7%AA%9D%E7%85%A4





	玉水记方流

窗前月色静谧，灯下烟雾迷蒙。  
高演靠在池子的一角，看着重重叠叠的水纹荡漾。  
波浪的中央是高延宗，他的侄子，他的挚爱。  
他正推着木盘在朝这边慢慢靠过来。  
木盘浮在水面上，承托着白青的玉杯。  
水光潋滟，在剔透的杯壁上印下朦胧的光晕。  
“好久没有和六叔这样共饮了。”他笑着凑过来，托着盘子摆出俯首的样子，“吾皇万岁万万岁。”  
“行了。”高演也笑了，拿起酒杯，“一点都不规矩。”  
“不不不。”高延宗摇了摇头，“这是规矩，后头才是不规矩。”  
高演也不吃惊，只是宠溺又无奈地把酒一饮而尽。  
“六叔，慢点喝。”高延宗劝道，跟着喝了一杯。  
酒香逸散在咽喉间，而雾气从池上印进眼眸里。  
连倒酒也带着醉人的水声。  
一杯一杯，两顾无言，两人只是静静地交换着眼神。  
夜色更深，只怕连鸟虫都睡去了。  
“六叔。”高延宗叫道。  
“嗯。”高演应着。  
高延宗抬起他的下巴，趁机占据了他的唇舌。  
身体下沉，双双隐没在雾气里。  
水之柔软竞不如身体肌肤来得亲近。  
温泉之暖亦不若拥抱交叠来得舒适。  
“六叔。”高延宗腾出手来，把最后一杯酒递到高演唇边。  
缓缓饮尽，杯子随水漂浮，和另一只碰撞出清脆的声响。


End file.
